The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for packaging a multiplicity of containers for easy access and in a sanitary configuration.
Containers such as cans and bottles are often sold in groups such as four-packs, six-packs, and the like. In the past, many packaging arrangements have been devised to hold such containers together as a saleable unit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,359,297, 3,392,876, and 3,327,845 describe carrying containers in which packages are wrapped around the exterior of the can and are formed with a strap to carry the package in a convenient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,422 describes an article carrier in which a receptacle having a multiplicity of openings is pressed over the ends of a six-pack of cans and fitted with a handle for carrying the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,367 describes a cover for soft drink cans in which a plastic-like material is formed over the openable ends of the cans in order to seal the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,156 and 4,232,807 show stacked cans which are held in abutment by a peripheral band which extends down the same and is fitted with a handle for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,674 describes a container carrier and package in which a plurality of bead engaging caps are shown and which are further bound together in abutment by a base portion. A handle is connected to the base portion for carrying of the same.
Although many of the prior packaging schemes are capable of carrying containers such as cans or bottles without danger of the containers coming loose during handling, such packaging schemes are not efficient in use of material. In addition, many packaging schemes require elaborate tooling in order to mass produce the same for use in distribution network.
A packaging system for multiple containers which is of adequate strength to carry multiple containers and yet make very efficient use of material would be a notable advance in the food and beverage industry.